


Big Brother

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Alec meets his new baby sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I dont' own TMI or the characters.

Alec had no idea what to do with the thing in his mother's arms or what it did. “Alec, this his Isabelle.” She gently told her, “She’s your baby sister. Do you want to hold her.” Alec just looked at the thing and didn’t answer his mother.

“Come and sit on my lap Alec.” Alec obeyed and crawled into his dad’s lap, thankful for something normal, but it didn’t last long. His dad took the baby from his mom and slightly put her in his little toddler lap. “She’s pretty isn’t she?” 

“Yes.” Alec decided to answer. She was pretty and she looked just like his mommy. “Why is she red?” Alec asked confused by the baby’s coloring.

Alec felt his father’s laugh on his back, “That’s because she was just born buddy. She’ll have a normal skin color in a few hours.” 

“Okay.”

“Now, Alec as her big brother you have to make sure to look out for her and protect her.” Robert told him, “That’s what big brothers do.”

“Okay.” And he always did.


End file.
